Jurassic Parks Magi
by ASH1993
Summary: This is a crossover challenge I accepted that I made combining two challenges from Crossoverpairinglover into one new challenge. The crossover is Jurassic park and Harry Potter. The Summary for the story can be found inside along with the original two challenges and the combined challenge. please take the time to read the first page before moving on. Thank you and have fun reading.
**Jurassic Parks Magi**

 **AN: This is a challenge story I am doing involving Jurassic Park and Harry Potter. It is a combination of two other challenges by the same person and I have put both challenges and my interpretation of the two combined bellow if any of you wish to use the two original challenges you will have to seek permission from there original author Crossoverparinglover. If you wish to use the challenge I made combining the two challenges send me a pm asking permission and I will allow you to use it.**

Challenge 31: Harry Potter: Ingen

In this story, beginning after the whole Sirius thing, Harry gets found by a Goblin who tells him about being a head of house, owning lots of properties and companies, blah blah blah you've seen the story a hundred times

But one of these companies, Ingen, require special attention for him, as his summer is spent not in Dursley prison, but Costa Rica on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna!

 _1: Harry will help John Hammond and Ingen make Jurassic Park open, Hammond being aware of Magic_

 _2: Harry will have enough power to put a lid on some of the ideas for the park, AKA the Raptors_

 _3: Hammond will have his Movie persona_

 _4: Harry will be able to use magic as much as he wants while in Costa Rica_

 _5: Don't bash Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Luna or Hermione_

 _6: Harry must have a house on Isla Sorna_

 _7: Harry's Jurassic Park must have at least one Sauropod/Titanosaur, three Hadrosaurs/Iguanadon, two Ceratopsian, Four Predatory species and 3 other species of your own choice. But, because Harry is logical, no Spinosaurus and no Raptors_

 _8: If you want to have Harry clone Dodo's, Smilodon or something that became extinct since the meteor, be free to do so. Same for pre dinos._

 _9: If you want to do a harem or something, your have to work it in on your own views_

Don't eat the tourists

Challenge 46: Harry Ingen V2

Ever since the summer before Second Year, Harry has had a secret.

A secret bound by contracts, set in motion by gringotts and his father's business moves

He is Ingen's ace

With Magic, Harry and the greedy Hammond set out to better Jurassic Park, with Harry finding out how dangerous the greed of Hammond is

 _1: Harry's tendencies to be brilliant, if lazy is to be shown as he revolutionizes JP, but stays average in canon_

 _2: Harry will not get along with Hammond as time goes on: this will be more or less Novel Hammond he has to deal with_

 _3: Parseltongue can affect certain Dinosaurs...use as necessary in the plot_

 _4: Have magic allow avenues into new, non dinosaur creatures, as well as less famous ones._

 _5: When the Order finds out, let loose comedy_

Only let them eat magical tourists

Combination of the two above challenges.

Plot: In the summer before Harry's second year he is sent a letter by the Goblins, confused by the contents of the Letter Harry quickly sends a reply to them that has the Goblins angered that he doesn't know anything about his finances or his role in the wizarding world or that his family is considered goblin friend and they quickly act to bring him to the bank to sort it out and aid him. During this it is discovered that his father invested in a muggle company named Ingen and it changes his life forever.

Rules: 1: Harry will aid John Hammond in making the park safer and will help Jurassic park open.

2: It will have movie Hammond and he will know about magic and the magical world through a relative of his.

3: He will have enough power as the highest paying investor to shut down certain Dinosaurs being created and to remove certain people from the project if he thinks there hindering it or sabotaging it.

4: Harry's tendency to be brilliant, but lazy which he started doing to protect himself from the Dursley's will shine through in how he revolutionizes the park, its safety protocol/features, and incorporates other extinct animals into the park.

5: Harry will have permission from the Costa Rican Magical Government to reveal magic to the employees of the park as long as they sign a magical document that will prevent them from revealing magic without Harry's or the governments permission and to use magic to make the park safer and to include some magical zoo defenses into the park.

6: Harry's Parseltongue will receive an upgrade from magic herself to be able to speak to certain types of Dinosaurs. (your choice on how this is incorporated in the story.) (In my version it will allow him to understand Dinosaurs but only allow him to speak to Raptors.)

7: Harry discovers certain spells he can use on dinosaur remains to receive a full DNA profile to use to clone the dinosaurs instead of only getting partial DNA and having to fill in the gaps with modern day animal DNA to finish the sequence.

8: you can choose whether or not to bash certain characters from both Series.

9: you can choose whether or not to have Harry or others have a single pairing or harem pairing or no pairing at all for the story.

10: because he has been around Dinosaurs so much and the raptors the most Harry's personality slightly changes to represent this because of these changes certain magical abilities he gains are changed. (Ex: Harry's Patronus changes into a type of herbivore dinosaur like triceratops or stegosaurus, and his animagus form becomes a carnivorous Dinosaur like Velociraptor.

11: When the order finds out and appears to take Harry back to his relatives add in humor of Harry using the dinosaurs to scare them.(Optional)

I also looked up the timeline for both Jurassic park and Harry Potter. Jurassic park actually started with John Hammond laying the groundwork in 81 and buying Isla Sorna in 82 and then buying Isla Nublar in 85. Due to this I am altering the timeline of Harry Potter to fit in better with the Jurassic Park Timeline. With the changes I am making Harry will start his first year of Hogwarts in 82 meaning he will graduate in his seventh year in 90 leaving him 3 years to fully involve himself as a year round part of the park before the first movie. This also means that Harry was born in 71 and Voldemort attacked and killed his parents in 74. I chose to change the timelines this way because the Harry Potter verse wouldn't be changed except for years that the characters attended school. If I had moved the Jurassic Park verse timeline forward instead it would have changed to much for me to have Harry involved in the creation of the park and would have been better to start the story just before the first movie which would have lowered how many safety measures Harry would have been able to get into place in time for the first movie that would allow the experts brought in to approve the park and allow it to open.

Also I'm leaving the pairing in this story up to the readers to decide either leave it in a review or PM me who you want Harry to be with or go to the poll that is on my profile to pick.

The options are thus: 1. Daphne Greengrass, 2. Tracey Davis, 3. Luna Lovegood, 4. Fleur Delacour, 5. Nymphadora Tonks, 6. Susan Bones, 7. Angelina Johnson, 8. Alicia Spinnet, 9. Katie Bell, 10. Velociraptor pack of four (Through Animagus Form), 11. Harem from all of the above options, 12. Harem from any mix of the above options ( put which mix of girls you choose in a PM to me.) (Also I put the Velociraptor pack of four in because I saw a lot of the reviews for Jurassic Park/ Harry Potter Crossover story's are split down the middle on liking or not liking them as a pairing when it comes to ones with Harry having a Velociraptor animagus form and I thought it would be interesting to write.)

Please be sure to pick the pairing because once the story reaches the point where the relationship/s start the one/s picked will become a big part of the story and if I don't know what the pairing is it will stall the story and I would hate to not finish the story especially if readers end up liking this story.

 **AN: Thank you for reading please leave a review and I hope to have the 1** **st** **chapter up within a week so look forward to that. Also this will be my first story in both Harry Potter and Jurassic Park so if I make any mistakes just work with me a little and tell me where I may have messed up and I will try to fix them as long as fixing them doesn't interrupt the flow in the story. If I can't change any mistakes you point out to me for this reason I will let you know in author notes at the start of the next chapter. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**


End file.
